SIMMS
by mollaseulkka
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang fudanshi dari Chansoo, anggota Boyband baru. dia menganggap Chansoo sebagai orang tuanya tapi di satu sisi dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak 'incest'. Namun ternyata sesuatu yang tidak diduga terjadi. Terinsprasi dari film CY SIMAF. Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Yaoi/BoysLove
1. Prolog

So, I Married My Shipper

.

.

CHANBAEK

Humor/Romance/Drama

.

Warning : Yaoi, Yaoi, dan Yaoi

Typo everywhere

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol- _ssi_!"

"Aishh mengapa dia hanya sendirian? Di mana Kyungsoo Mom?"

"Astaga, Daddy sangat tampan hari ini. Sayangnya, daddy hanya milik Kyung _ie_ Mom. Aku tidak boleh _incest_."

.

.

"Apa ini?"

"Fanfiction. Dibuat oleh para fans. Lihatlah penname ini, dia adalah shipper kita Yeol."

.

.

"Jadi ini wajahnya. Dia cantik sekali, pantas dia seorang _fudanshi_."

"Yeol, lihat lah cerita barunya. Sepertinya dia sangat mahir membuat fanfiction dewasa."

"Wajahnya saja seperti anak kecil. Ternyata otaknya mesum sekali, ckck.."

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membuntuti Daddy dan Mommy. Astaga.. mereka _so sweet_ sekali."

"Yak! Siapa di sana? Keluar lah! Aku melihatmu!"

"Aishh! Daddy melihatku."

.

.

"Dia baru berusia Sembilan belas, kemarin hari ulang tahunnya."

"Masih kecil, tetapi mesum."

.

.

"Akhirnya kena kau! Apa kau sering menguntitku?"

"A-Apa?!"

"Kau sering menguntitku dan Kyungsoo _kan_?"

"T-Tidak!"

"Lalu siapa yang memotret fotoku dan Kyungsoo saat di jalan _huh_?!"

.

.

"Kau boleh bekerja di rumahku. Dengan satu syarat. Kau tidak boleh menguntit ku dan Kyungsoo lagi. Dia sangat terganggu."

" _Omo_ , Daddy sangat romantic menjaga Mommy."

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"T-tidak ada."

.

.

"Kenapa kau mendukung hubunganku dan Kyungsoo?"

"Karena kalian saling mencintai dan itu sangat imut."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku mencintainya. Bukan dia orang yang kucintai."

.

.

"Kau sering membuat fanfic dewasa. Apa kau pernah melakukannya secara langsung. Kau begitu _pro_ dalam hal itu."

"A-Aku hanya mengira-ngira."

"Mau melakukan prakteknya langsung? Jadi kau tidak perlu mengira-ngira jika membuat fanfic."

"Maksudmu kau akan melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

"Tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Memangnya yang membuat fanfic Kyungsoo apa?"

.

.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yeah, I will only if you're willing to hug Kyungsoo _hyung_ for the last time and I'll take a photo of you two."

"Dasar _fudanshi_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue or end?

.

.

Ps : berdasarkan film baru papih hanya saja aku rubah inti dan judul(?)nya saja.

Maaf kalo abal dan pasaran :c


	2. Chapter 1

So, I Married My Shipper

.

CHAPTER ONE

.

CHANBAEK

Humor/Romance/Drama

.

Warning : Yaoi, Yaoi, dan Yaoi

Typo everywhere

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

"Jadi, kau dan Kyungsoo - _ssi_ hanya sahabat?"

Kedua member _boyband_ itu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan manajer mereka. Adalah Do Kyungsoo si lelaki mungil berusia dua puluh dua tahun seorang _main vocal_ di _boyband_ bentukan SM Entertaiment, EXO yang sedang naik daun di saat satu tahun debut mereka. Sedangkan teman seperjuangannya adalah Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Menempati posisi sebagai _rapper_ di _boyband_ yang sedang digandrungi di seluruh pelosok negeri Ginseng itu.

"Tapi sepertinya banyak dari _fans_ di luar sana yang sangat mendukung hubungan kalian lebih dari sahabat."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah setelah itu.

"Tidak _hyung_ , kami memang hanya sahabat. Kyungsoo adalah teman sekolah adikku dulu." Chanyeol mengelak dengan halus. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya member yang mempunyai _fans_ lebih banyak. Mungkin faktor pertama adalah karena wajahnya yang rupawan di samping terkadang dia bisa bersifat layaknya anak kecil, namun mempunyai suara _bak_ para _ahjussi_ kepala tiga.

"Chanyeol benar. Kami sudah seperti kakak adik." Sambung Kyungsoo. "Aku memang beberapa kali melihat komentar para _fans_ kami di instagram jika kami sedang melakukan _selca_ berdua. Ku pikir kami memang diterima dengan baik oleh mereka."

Sang manajer mengangguk setuju, "Pertahankan saja kedekatan kalian. Mungkin akan menarik minat mereka jika EXO melakukan _comeback_ nantinya. Kalian tidak keberatan _kan_?" Tanya pria berkaca mata itu.

"Tidak. Aku setuju saja."

"Aku juga selama itu tidak menimbulkan dampak buruk ke depannya." Ucap Kyungsoo. Memang Kyungsoo termasuk member yang sangat dewasa meskipun ia tergolong yang termuda dalam grup mereka.

"Baiklah. Hanya itu saja yang aku ingin tanyakan. Kalian boleh kembali dan beristirahat untuk _live_ nanti malam."

Mereka berdua berdiri dan membungkuk sebentar sebelum keluar dari ruangan sang manajer.

"Mereka para _fans_ ternyata banyak juga yang menjadi _shipper_ kita." Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan di lorong gedung menuju lift. Chanyeol dengan santainya mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke bahu yang lebih muda. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya, bahkan mereka suka sekali memotret foto kita berdua saat di jalan. Aku heran, dari mana mereka mengetahui jika itu kita?"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memasuki _lift_ saat pintunya terbuka. Kyungsoo segera memencet tombol lantai dasar.

"Bukankah ada _sasaeng fans_? Kita ini baru menjadi artis tapi sudah punya _fans_ yang suka anarkis." Chanyeol mengeluh. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Melihat-lihat apa saja yang sedang di _posting_ oleh para _fans_ nya di instagram.

Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol tertawa dengan sangat keras hingga beberapa _staf_ yang lewat menoleh pada mereka. Kyungsoo segera mencubit lengan Chanyeol keras dan menyuruhnya diam.

"Tidak Kyung, lihatlah _fans_ ini. Sepertinya dia tergila-gila pada hubungan kita." Chanyeol berbisik pada Kyungsoo yang terus berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Di sana telah terdapat seorang supir pribadi untuk member EXO yang selalu mengantar mereka ke manapun.

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang berusaha menunjukkan sebuah _postingan_ _fans_ yang ada di instagramnya. Saat telah memasuki mobil, Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus lihat ini."

Kyungsoo mengambil alih ponsel di genggaman Chanyeol dan melihat apa yang ada di sana. Sebuah akun instagram dengan _username_ **Chansoojjang** , menampilkan foto Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dalam acara _Seoul Music Award_ yang sedang duduk bersebelahan. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Lihat apa yang dia tulis di sana." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada sederet _caption_.

 **Chanyeol** _ **hyung**_ **dan Kyungsoo** _ **hyung**_ **sangat manis. Mereka sangat cocok seperti Cinderella dan Pangerannya. Aku sangat mendukung mereka. Aku sangat ingin menjadi anak angkat mereka. Chansoo Jjang! Aku akan menikahkan kalian suatu saat nanti! ;D**

Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan sederet kalimat yang ditulis oleh _fans_ itu. Dengan iseng ia mulai melakukan _stalking_ terhadap akun itu. Namun semua _postingan_ sebanyak 35 hanya berisi fotonya dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Chanyeol.

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila kurasa." Gumamnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa membalasnya.

.

.

Seorang lelaki mungil yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang idiot. Dengan cekatan jari-jari lentik itu mengetik sebuah kalimat di ponselnya.

 **Untuk teman sesama Chansoo** _ **shipper**_ **yang ingin berteman denganku, ayo** _ **follow**_ **instagram ku yang lain, namanya baekhyunee_exo. aku juga seorang EXO-L teman-teman**

Di dalam sebuah kamar apartement di daerah Seoul, laki-laki mungil itu menjalankan aksinya sebagai seorang _fudanshi_. _Fudanshi_ itu sendiri adalah sebutan untuk seorang laki-laki yang menyukai hal-hal berbau _yaoi_ , seperti Byun Baekhyun ini contohnya.

Dia adalah seorang siswa sekolah menengah yang akan lulus tahun ini. Namun bukannya sibuk untuk belajar, justru hari-harinya diisi dengan bermain instagram.

Mungkin kalian ingin tahu mengapa Baekhyun sampai bisa menjadi seorang _fudanshi_ akut seperti saat ini. Salahkan saja pada temannya, si Seokjin yang memberi sebuah komik sesat. Katanya _sih_ itu komik _hentai_ , tapi nyatanya adalah komik _yaoi._ Wajahnya saja yang terlihat polos, tapi ternyata Seokjin itu anak yang sesat. Baekhyun sempat menyesal menjadi teman sebangku anak itu.

Dan karena hal itu, Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya menjadi seorang _shipper yaoi._ Dulu dirinya adalah seorang _shipper straight,_ contohnya adalah couple Khunfany dan GDaragon. Tapi semuanya telah berubah dan Baekhyun memutuskan menjadi _shipper_ dari Kyumin. Ia sempat patah hati mengetahui ternyata Sungmin menikah dengan artis wanita yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui namanya. Dan sejak saat itu, Baekhyun memutuskan mencari _mangsa_ baru yaitu member _boyband_ baru, Chansoo.

Baekhyun cenderung seperti _sasaeng_ fans. Dia beberapa kali memotret moment Chansoo di acara _live_. Tapi tak dipungkiri Baekhyun ingin sekali memergoki Chansoo di jalanan sedang bergandengan tangan. Ugh! Itu adalah mimpinya.

"Astaga Daddy sangat tampan." Ucapnya saat menemukan sebuah foto _rapper_ EXO itu saat di _airport_. Di sana Chanyeol menggunakan _hoodie_ Supreme berwarna merah yang cocok dengan rambut merahnya. Matanya tertutup oleh sebuah kacamata hitam dan rambutnya tertutupi _snapback_ hitam.

Baekhyun memang mematenkan bahwa ia adalah anak dari Chansoo. Chanyeol dipanggilnya Daddy dan Kyungsoo dipanggilnya Mommy. Tak heran kadang Seokjin tidak mengerti saat Baekhyun menceritakan tentang Daddy dan Mommynya tapi menyebut nama Chansoo.

"Sayangnya Daddy hanya untuk Mommy." Wajahnya lesu seketika. Meskipun Baekhyun mendukung hubungan Chansoo, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Namun ia harus merelakan perasaannya demi kebahagian pasangan serasi itu. Katanya _sih_ begitu.

Ting Tong!

Bunyi bel apartement mengejutkan Baekhyun. Dahinya mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya sore-sore begini ada yang mengunjunginya.

"Jangan bilang bocah tengik itu." Baekhyun menggerutu pada si pemencet bel. Sebelum membuka pintu, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu melihat kearah layar _intercome_ untuk melihat siapa pengganggunya.

"Benar-benar anak ini." Baekhyun menggeram dan segera membuka pintunya, menampilkan teman sebangkunya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Hai Baek –"

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya selidik.

Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya. Kemudian cengiran muncul di wajahnya.

"Baek, aku boleh tidak menginap di sini?" Suaranya menjadi pelan di ujung kalimatnya. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Menginap? Lalu matanya bergulir kearah samping pintu apartementnya. Sebuah koper asing berwarna perak ada di sana.

"Kenapa? Kau diusir oleh ibumu?"

"Enak saja!" Seokjin mendelikkan matanya, "Kau tau kakakku akan melahirkan minggu ini. Dan ibu meminta untuk menemaninya. Jadi tadi siang ibu dan ayah berangkat ke Jepang."

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada, "Kenapa kau tidak menginap di rumah Jungkook saja? Katamu rumahnya lebih bersih dari apartementku?"

Seokjin lagi-lagi menunjukkan cengirannya, "Aku hanya bercanda Baek. Jadi, boleh tidak _nih_ aku tinggal beberapa hari? Jika tidak, aku mungkin akan terpaksa tinggal di bawah kolong jembatan. Aku akan kotor dan bau. Jadi kau akan terkena bauku kalau begitu." Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya ia buat sesedih mungkin. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, hanya beberapa hari. Tanpa mengacaukan kamar dan merusakkan _shower_?"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan segera menjabat tangan Baekhyun, "Setuju!"

Anak itu langsung saja memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, "Terima kasih Baek! Kau memang sahabat sejatiku! Aduh!"

Tiba-tiba saja Seokjin memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat melas.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat sahabat anehnya.

"Perutku lapar Baek. Maukah kau membelikan aku ramen di sebrang jalan?"

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti untuk menggerutu. Baginya, Seokjin itu tak lebih dari seorang hama yang selalu merepotkannya. Baru saja diberi tempat tinggal sudah main suruh ini dan itu.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Kim Seokjin." Umpatnya. Hari mulai gelap saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan sepedanya dari tempat parkir apartement. Ia menolak menggunakan mobilnya karena sumpah demi dewa, Baekhyun tidak ingin menghabiskan bensinnya hanya untuk membelikan bocah tengik itu ramen sialan.

"Aku akan mencekikmu." Dengan geram Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya ogah-ogahan. "Mungkin besok aku harus mencuci dan menjemur celana dalammu." Saking kesalnya, Baekhyun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kedai ramen langganannya telah terlewat jauh. Baekhyun mengumpat habis-habisan.

Baru saja ia ingin memutar sepedanya, sebelum suara ramai dari kerumunan di ujung jalan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kali ini artis siapa lagi?" Gumamnya. Baekhyun telah terbiasa dengan hal macam ini. Kerumunan _fans_ dan idolanya. Maklum saja karena dia tinggal di Seoul dan artinya artis ada di mana-mana. Ada di setiap ujung jalan. Baekhyun benar-benar akan pergi jika sorakan _fans_ tidak menyebutkan nama artis idolanya saat ini.

"HUAAA CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL!"

"KIM JONGIN! AAAAA!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol ada di sana?!

" _Jinjja_?!" Dengan kecepatan kilat Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya agar cepat sampai di kerumunan itu. Namun sayang seribu sayang, Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki tingginya. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal namun di detik selanjutnya Baekhyun menjatuhkan sepedanya begitu saja dan berlari menembus para _fans_ yang didominasi oleh kaum hawa itu.

Di sana, Park Chanyeol bersama Kim Jongin, _dancer_ dari EXO, keluar dari sebuah gedung dan berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang menunggu mereka. Baekhyun ikut memekik bersama para gadis di sana.

"Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol- _ssi_!" Teriaknya. Baekhyun melompat-lompat kecil demi melihat penampilan Chanyeol malam ini. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelah jas hitam serta model rambut yang memperlihatkan dahinya.

Baekhyun dengan cekatan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret serta merekam semua yang menunjukkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aishh mengapa dia hanya sendirian? Di mana Kyungsoo Mom?"

Baekhyun menjauh dari kerumunan saat mobil yang ditumpangi Chanyeol telah pergi. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya. Senyumnya mengembang menyadari betapa kerennya Chanyeol malam ini. Baekhyun segera menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku sebelum mengambil sepedanya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur di perjalanan dan saking senangnya Baekhyun hampir lupa membeli ramen untuk Seokjin.

"Astaga, Daddy sangat tampan hari ini. Sayangnya, daddy hanya milik Kyung _ie_ Mom. Aku tidak boleh _incest_." Gumamnya dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Huaaa Seokjin- _ah_ aku akan mentraktir es krim karena berkat kau aku bertemu Daddy." Ucapnya seakan lupa rencananya yang akan membunuh teman sebangkunya.

.

.

Pukul dua belas malam, member EXO yang telah menyelesaikan acara _live_ nya langsung pulang menuju _dorm_. Sesampainya di _dorm_ Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju kamar mereka. Memang selain menjadi sahabat, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah _roommate_ di _dorm_ mereka.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian mandi air hangat di kamar mandi mereka. Setelah mandi, Kyungsoo yang belum mengantuk, akhirnya memilih membuka ponselnya dan melihat akun instagramnya. Banyak foto _tag_ di akunnya. Kyungsoo mulai membuka foto yang menarik perhatian.

"Bukankah ini akun yang kemarin?" Dalam _postingan_ itu, terdapat sebuah _summary fanfiction_ dengan dirinya dan Chanyeol sebagai tokohnya. Kyungsoo pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena penasaran, Kyungsoo segera membuka sebuah _link_ yang tertera di _caption_.

Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang serius memandangi ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar dan menyuruh Chanyeol mendekatinya. Kyungsoo langsung menunjukkan sebuah artikel yang membuat sebuah cerita di sana dengan namanya dan Chanyeol menjadi tokoh utama. Chanyeol mengernyit semakin tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Fanfiction. Dibuat oleh para fans. Lihatlah penname ini, dia adalah shipper kita Yeol."

" ChansoojjangFANFICTION? Aku seperti tidak asing dengan nama ini."

"Ya, dia adalah pemilik akun yang kemarin kau tunjukkan padaku."

"Ah ternyata benar." Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan cerita yang tertulis di sana. "Apa-apaan ini? Dia membuat adegan tidak senonoh macam ini? Ckckck, dasar _fans_ aneh." Ucap Chanyeol saat membaca sebuah adegan di mana dirinya dan Kyungsoo sedang melakukan seks. Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika ada seorang _fans_ yang menulis cerita porno seperti itu.

"Coba kau _follow_ instagramnya. Aku ingin tau apa reaksinya." Saran Chanyeol.

"Ide bagus."

.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

.

.

 _Annyeong~ chapter pertama hadir. Maaf jika aneh dan absurd huhu.. di sini aku jadiin member EXO sebagai member exo asli(?) kecuali Baek ofc. Jadi exo hanya delapan(12) orang hehe_

 _Oh ya, untuk yang Tanya panggil aku apa, terserah aja sih karena aku 99l, kalau lebih muda bisa panggil Soojung eonni /disantet/ atau kalo lebih tua panggil Joy saeng /plak. Terserah aja sih wk. lalu untuk fudanshi itu sendiri adalah sebutan buat laki-laki penggemar yaoi atau yuri, nah kalau fujoshi itu buat perempuan kayak aku(?). Hehehe_

 _Okay, review yaaaa /lovesign/ aku ketawa sendiri lho liat komentar kalian tentang judul ff ini yg aneh sama kek orangnya._


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Annyeong! Ini bukan update ya hanya sekedar pemberitahuan untuk para readers hehe..

Jadi, aku mau berencana buat hiatus (padahal sekarang aja udah jarang apdet) oke maafkan aku /cry/ Jadi aku mau hiatus mungkin sampe tahun depan karena kesibukan belajar dan lain-lain. Kuharap kalian mengerti, tapi.. Aku memutuskan untuk selama hiatus aku bakal apdet story di Wattpad. Bukan disini karena kalo di wattpad kan bisa apdet lewat ponsel sedangkan di sini harus pake lepi. Sekarang aku buka lepi buat tugas doang:( Di wattpad aku bukan apdet f yang aku publish disini tapi aku bikin story baru lagi dan so pasti main pairnya Mamih Papih aku hihihi..

Aku sungguh minta maaf barangkali ada yg pengen aku apdet ff disini cepet dan gak ngaret but, I'm so sorry gaes.. aku sebenernya gak tega sama yg suka nunggu apdetan ff-ku (padahal aku gak yakin ada yg nunggu ㅋㅋㅋ) Maybe, seandainya aku punya waktu yg bener-bener luang dan lagi banyak ide aku bakal apdet, jadi doain aja ya biar aku dapet ide yg bagus.

Buat ff Second Bench ku rencananya mau aku edit-edit lagi dari chapter awal. Buat yang I Love You masih ada separo jalan buat chap terakhir. Buat SIMMS, masih mikirin plotnya selanjutnya. YLMA masih ada sedikit bagian chap selanjutnya yg udah aku simpen. Buat My Best udah end ya hehe. Buat EJ dan Dejavu masih dalam proses pengerjaan chap selanjutnya tapi stuck aja di situ karena aku masih sibuk:(

Sekali lagi maaf ya gaes. Buat yg punya akun wattpad, yuk follow-followan. Namaku di wattpad sama kok kayak disini karena aku cinta Pikabaek! 'ㅂ')/ hehe sekarang aku lagi buat story baru judulnya The Firefly Light, remake dari manga Hotarubi no mori e. Sekarang aku udah publish chap 1, baca yaa... Jangan lupa voment hehehe

Sekian pemberitahuan dari aku, ppai!

-Pikapikabyun-


End file.
